Cat Scratch Fever Results From A Plan Gone Awry
by Falconlobo
Summary: This is my Second Big Cheese X Polly Fic for people who like different stuff ya don't like don't read I don't own Samurai Pizza Cats


Cat Scratch Fever From A Plan Gone Awry By FalconLobo

I don't Own Samurai Pizza Cats, Three's Company or The Song with the same title as the story

Don't Get The Disclaimers wrong this is a Pizza Cats fic

I just wanted to do a story that has a plan that does not go as planed resulting in a funny result but unlike Three's Company it also has a sexy result as well

This Will Be A Big Cheese X Polly Fic

In This Fic He's Straight

I figure It would be funny if Jerry Atrick tried to get Big Cheese to do a similar plan again to get Vi To Fall in love with him.

and Big Cheese refuses to redo a plan he had done before and it reults in a funny way With Polly as the sort of victim

If a ya read this fic you will get why I mean sort of victim

And If You Don't Like the Idea of Big Cheese X Polly Ya Don't Have To Read It

If ya like different then this fic's for you

The Big Cheese was coming out of a movie (The One With A Big Evil Plant That Sings):

thinking why can't I get a girl to fall in love with me?

He remembered he had tried to get VI to fall for him before but got Al Instead.

He thought that did not end the way I wanted had it been Polly instead of Al that would have been better.

He thought on I will not do a plan like that again.

In fact I'm tired of plans, nothing ever turns out right.

Jerry Came along and said:

" Chief why you were watching a movie I came up with another plan to get Vi to fall for you."

"Jerry we tried that once with disastrous results and I won't do anything like that again."

"Come On Chief this might work.

It's a blow dart all we gotta do is Shoot this at Vi or just jab her in the neck with it and she'll be all over you."

Big Cheese said "I don't want any part of another plan like that.

Now give me that dart so I can throw it out."

Jerry said "No I'll only give it to you if you go through with the plan."

They both struggled with the dart until Big Cheese accidentally jabbed someone in the neck with it.

The Someone he jabbed turned out to be Polly.

Polly yelled "I think this belongs to you! Then she threw it into the floor.

Big Cheese "Said sorry about that Polly."

She said "I doubt You're sorry cause first you call me ugly then you jab me in the neck with a dart!

She went on you must have a deathwish and you're lucky I'm a lady:!

Cause that's not where I wanted to stick it."

Then she stormed off angry and disappointed:

Cause she liked The Big Cheese and she knew he would never feel the same.

Him calling her ugly after the time travel incident was prove enough of that.

Jerry said "Wow Cheese That was angry Feline and I guess the dart did not work:

otherwise she would have fallen for you."

Big Cheese said "her fall for me?!

Don't make me laugh she would never crush on me even if the dart did work.

Jerry said "yeh that's about as funny as you having a crush on her."

Big Cheese laughed then he turned around so Jerry would not see him blush.

Big Cheese was blushing cause he actually did have a crush on Polly.

He only called her ugly as a Juvenile like Ploy:

So she would not know he actually fell for her in the past and still felt the same way in the present.

Apparently it worked and he would never have a chance with her.

Or so he thought:

Later that night he was taking a shower not aware at was going to happen.

He got out of the shower and put on his boxer shorts.

He was going to get into his bed but noticed it was occupied.

He thought either I'm dreaming,or insane, or Polly is in my bed wearing a red sexy nightie.

He pinched himeself then yelped her name cause she was actully there.

He yelled "Polly!"

She said "Funny Meeting you like this."

Then he blushed as she drew him into a big kiss.

He started kissing her back and thought this isn't what I planed but I like it.

Then he thought on no this isn't right she's under the influence of the dart.

I love her too much to take advantage of her when she's not in her right state of mind.

He said "Polly what are you doing here?"

She said I had to see you to tell you and show you how I feel."

He said "you are not yourself:

I accidentally jabbed you with a love dart and I think you should leave before you do something you'll regret."

She Pouted and said "you don't like what you see?"

He said I Love what I see and that's the problem.

I don't think I can control myself for too long."

She said "why not lose control then?"

He said "Hold that thought I have to use the bathroom."

He was going to go out his bedroom door when Polly said:

"I thought you were going to the bathroom."

Big Cheese said "I am but I thought what if you needed to use my bathroom to freshen up or something:

Then I would have to use another one:

Don't worry I'll be right back"

"Jerry!" The Big Cheese yelled "wake up!"

"Chief what is it?"

He said "Polly's in my bed and wants to make love to me what should I do?

Jerry said "do what I do when I have that kind of sitch."

Big Cheese said "you've been in this kind of sitch before?"

He said "yes I always have a bad dream after eating before bed."

"Very funny Jerry" Big Cheese said then went on to say:

"for me that would not be a bad dream it would be a dream come true."

Jerry laughed:

and Big Cheese said what's so funny?!"

Jerry said "the dart worked

you like Polly and she likes you."

"What do you mean she likes me?"

Jerry said "I mean the only way for the dart to work if the one you stick the dart with likes you and you like them.

Big Cheese said "then why did you intend it for VI when she hates me?"

He said "I said it was for VI but I lied."

Big Cheese said "why?"

"Because I did not think you were serious when you called Polly ugly.

Cause you once called the Pointless Sisters hot.

I did not think you had the hots for Lucile so you can thank me now or after."

Big Cheese "said how about I thank you with my fist in your face!"

"Why Chief? I mean you wanted her and you got her so what's the prob?"

Big Cheese said:

"The Prob is I love her and even if she does love me she's not right in the head and I won't take advantage of her."

Jerry said "oh that's no prob:

Once she kisses you or you kiss her the effects wear off."

Big Cheese said blushing "err she already kissed me and i kissed her back "

Jerry said "then what are you still doing here?"

Big Cheese said "I'm gonna go and see if I can set things right by getting things cooking "

Jerry said "I'll go with you cause we both know Polly's not in your bed."

Big Cheese said "but you said the spell wears off when she kisses me and she is in my bed."

Jerry said "Cheese that part is true but she seemed so angry that she would never kiss you:

your crush on her had you dream this."

Big Cheese "It was not a dream and I can prove it!"

Jerry said fine I'll prove this was a dream and you prove that yoor nuts!"

They got to his bedroom Cheese opened the door and said "there you see Jerry Polly's in my bed."

Jerry said "yes and she's very pretty you should not keep her waiting."

Cheese said "I'll do just that" Then he looked at his bed and yelled "she's gone."

Jerry said :so is your brain:

I'm going to bed and I suggest you do the same:

But before I go to bed I'm gonna tell Bad Bird about this:

Then we're gonna come back and laugh at ya."

The Big Cheese blushed and said:

"maybe it was a dream Polly would never love me the way I love her."

He started crying then stopped when he heard Polly say after emerging from the bathroom:

"Aww don't cry I was taking a bath and did not think you'd mind if I used some water:

By the way I do love you."

Big Cheese said "I thought I was dreaming for a bit:

Polly since you do love me I can finally admit I that love you too.

I only said you were ugly as a Juvenile ploy cuse I did not think you would ever love me.

Polly said smirking "are we gonna make love or talk all night?"

Big Cheese said smirking:

"I guess we can make love if we get out of our clothes."

He removed his boxers revealing a somewhat large arousal:

Polly blushed a bit then removed her nighty.

Seeing her unclothed form made his arousal even bigger:.

She said "no wonder they call you Big Cheese."

He blushed and said:

"well you're to blame for that:

With you looking like that:

And with me looking at you:

Plus with you looking at me like that I can't help it.

She blushed too and was becoming aroused as well:

So she drew him into a big kiss also pulling him on top of her.

Both of them moaned with pleasure as they began making love.

She wanted to help him hit her mark:

So she wrapped her arms and legs around him.

When he did hit the mark and she winced a bit in pain:

He said "Polly are you sure you want to continue?"

She said "yes I'm sure:

Even if this results with me getting with child with ya:

It would not be the end of the world."

He said "no but that would make me want to end my career as a villain:

And it would not be so bad if I had a wife to keep me company."

She said:

"Seymour are you proposing while in the middle of making love?"

He said "I guess I am it's not a problem is it?"

She groaned "no prob it's kinda romantic and I would love to be your wife:

But first things first why don't you explode now?!"

He Groaned as well and said:

"Okay I'm gonna explode now:

And not in the way I normally do if that's okay with you?!"

She said groaning "that's what I meant."

Then he said groaning "I Know I was trying to be funny."

Polly groaned loudly "I knew that:

and since we are on the same page let's get explosive!"

Big Cheese Groaned loudly as well and said:

Okay Get ready for my stick of dynamite to explode!"

She Groaned Loudly: "oh god yes do it now!"

He said "now for the big bang!"

So he exploded but not in the way he normally did and so did she.

And with both of them unleashing their essences upon the other at the same time:

They screamed out the others name then kissed each other and fell asleep in each others arms.

The two birdbrains came along and Bad Bird said:

"Jerry this had better be good"

Jerry said "it is good Big Cheese thought Polly was in his bed:

And I thought we could laugh at him about it."

Bad Bird Said "that's funny him and Polly Esther like that would ever happen."

Jerry said laughing yeh I know:

She would knee him in the groin if he actually tried anything cause he said she was ugly."

Bad Bird said laughing "if she's ugly than I'm the king of rock and roll."

Then Bad Bird said "one quick chuckle then we go back to sleep."

Jerry said "Okay get ready for a laugh then."

They opened the door and saw Big Cheese and Polly asleep in each others arms:

With their clothes on the floor.

They both had wide eyed and jaw dropping expressions then they closed the door:

Then they went back to their bedrooms and then they passed out.

Big Cheese and Polly got married the next year and eventully had some Cat/Fox kids together.

So this was Jerry Atric's April Fools joke plan that went awry:

Resulting In Big Cheese's Cat Scratch Fever with Polly."

Part of Jerry's plan was to have Polly hit with the dart somehow:

Cause he knew Big Cheese liked her.

Jerry did not think she liked Big Cheese:

So he thought if he tired anything with her he would get kneed in the groin.

He also thought if he told him of the effects of the dart being broken (Which was true):

he would try something with her.

He had thought Big Cheese was lying to him before about Polly being in his room:

and that he would go out and try to kiss her or something the next day.

So his plan backfired but in a good way for The Big Cheese and Polly

The End

This is not affiliated with my other Big Cheese X Polly Story

The Cheese No Longer Stands Alone

This is my second Big Cheese X Polly Fic.

But The First Mature Big Cheese X Polly fic


End file.
